Hogwarts No More
by RosesandBlack
Summary: Third installment in series! Other books include The Butcher and The End of the World
1. On The Way Back

here's chapter one of my new story

comments pleez!

**On The Way Back**

"You think it's Katrina?" Kyle asked as they started to fly away.

"I really hope not," Melanie said, "I don't want other people dying." They flew for hours until they came to a clearing near the Forbidden Forest. They parked their brooms near a huge tree and sat on the ground. They were all tired, shaken up, some were crying, but Melanie reassured them everything would be alright.

"I'm worried," Eva said as Jake came over and joined in on their conversation, "These people can't fight."

"Fight?" Melanie asked almost laughing, "Who said anything about fighting?"

"Obviously whoever made London extict must have ultimate power," Eva said as Jake interrupted.

"Do you think Katrina destroyed London?"

"I'm betting on it," Melanie said as Eva and Jake looked scared, "Don't worry. We will fight when it is needed." Jake and Eva looked at ease and walked away, but something bothered Melanie and Kyle noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked holding Melanie around the waist.

"Something isn't right," she said looking around at the other students, "someone's a Death Eater. I can sense it. Just keep your wand at hand."

"Alright," Kyle as the sun disappeared beneath the trees.

"Alright everyone!" Melanie said getting everyone's attention. The students gathered around Melanie and Kyle to listen to them. Raising her voice, she continued, "The sun has gone down that means we need to conjure tents. Be careful at night. Do not go into the Forbidden Forest and incase of attack keep your wand close."

"Who would attack?" yelled a kid in the back as his friends laughed, "Death Eaters?"

Melanie went through the crowd and up to the kid and started to argue, "What's your name?"

"Deryck," he said with a disliking attitude, "What's it to ya, babe?"

"If you're you to something, you will be stopped," Melanie said a little quieter.

"You can't stop us," Deryck said grinning evily, "We're already here." Melanie looked around and realized that everyone was gone and she was encircled by Death Eaters. There were about twenty to thirty Death Eaters surrounding her and she had no way of getting out.

"You see, when He wants something He wants gets it and He wants you," Deryck smiled as the Death Eaters raised their wands and advanced onto Melanie.

"You're mistaken," Melanie said raising her arms above her head and forming an enormous fireball, "I'm stronger than you think." She threw the fireball and illuminated the entire forest. Ever Death Eater was turned to ash, all except for Deryck.

"You're mistaken," he said menacingly, "I'm stronger than you think." He disappeared from the forest and everyone reappeared, but Kyle was the only one that was hurt.

Melanie ran over to him as he held his side; it was bleeding.

"They stabbed me," Kyle said coughing, "Get me to the castle. Hurry!" Melanie propped him on a broom and it took toward the castle.

"We're going to the castle," Melanie said to everyone else, "I will talk with Dumbledore and you all go to your houses." They all took off to the castle, but Melanie's thoughts were of worry, anger, and confusion. Was Deryck really a Death Eater? Why wasn't Katrina in the woods attacking them? Melanie saw the castle and was relieved, but worry still haunted her.

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Melanie yelled in his office, but the answer she got was a female voice from a back room.

"Melanie?" McGonagall yelled coming out of the back room, looking rather surprised and confused.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Melanie asked her.

"He's away on business," McGonagall said folding her arms, "What are you doing here? September is in three months."

"London is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" McGonagall questioned. There was fear in her voice and sadness.

"Gone as in it was swallowed by a huge crater," Melanie said as tears ran down McGonagall's face, "Half the students were swallowed by the crater and died. I brought the remaining students except one."

"Who?" McGonagall asked wiping her face and blowing her nose.

"Deryck Whitehouse," Melanie responded, "He's a Death Eater and he tried to kill me."

"Are the students safe?" McGonagall asked as she pondered and digested what Melanie had told her.

"Kyle Brown is in the Hospital Wing as we speak, but everyone else is in their common rooms getting comfortable."

"Thank you Ms. Potter," McGonagall said, "Well I have some work to get done. So you'd best be off."

As Melanie's hand touched the door knob, McGonagall said, "Say hello to your father for me."

"I will," Melanie lied. She'd thought McGonagall had heard enough bad news for one day. She left Dumbledore's office and headed toward the Hospital Wing, but she found a stiff body lying on the floor with a scared look on his face. She looked around her and up and down the hallway, but what she saw made her jump and her heart skipped a beat. She saw a large tail slither down the west corridor. It was a greenish-blue, slimy tail that disappeared behind the corner.

"Melanie?" Kyle asked holding his side, "What happened to Sam?"

"I just found him like this," Melanie said feeling his hands and out of nowehere his body became limp and his face went from petrified to his eyes being closed.

"We need o get him to the Hospital Wing," Kyle said, but Melanie felt his pulse.

"Madam Pomfrey can't heal the dead," Melanie said as she cried, "He's dead."

Kyle kneeled and hugged her as tightly as his wound would let him. He helped her up and he picked up Sam.

"We should let Dumbledore know about this," Kyle said as they walked down the stairs to their common room. They had no idea what to do with his body, but then Melanie had an idea.

"Put him down," she told Kyle. Kyle laid him on the floor and kneeled next to him. She out her hand over his heart and closed her eyes. A golden light appeared from her hand and went through his entire body. When the golden light disappeared, Melanie panted and Sam opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god," Kyle said bewildered at what he saw, "You just raised the dead."

"Well he did nothing wrong," Melanie said helping Sam to his feet.

"Thank you," Same said hugging Melanie. Sam was a second year who escaped the destruction of London.

"You're welcome," Melanie said smiling, "Now meet up with your friends in Hufflepuff. Don't pass any snakes on the way!"

Sam smiled, "I won't, I promise." After the portrait hole closed Kyle turned to Melanie with fear on his face.

"Snake? Like Chamber of Secrets Snake?"

"From what I saw," Melanie responded, "Only Sam was dead not petrified he was dead. Back when my father was twelve he fought the Basilisk, but it never killed. Why is it now killing people adn Same isn't muggle born?"

"I don't know," Kyle said as he sat on the couch and lit the fire.

Suddenly Kyle got up and stared at the beige wall above the fireplace. Bloody letters were leaking through the wall and were dripping onto the floor.

"What does it says?" Melanie said staring at the wall.

"'The snake will kill everyone,'" Kyle read frightened, "'Beware. And you can't stop us.'"

"Who is 'us'?" Melanie asked folding her arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyle asked rereading the message, "It has to be Deryck. Who else would it be?"


	2. Overhearing Business

here's chapter two of book three

enjoy

comments pleez

**Overhearing Business**

The day before really put Kyle and Melanie in an awkward position. They woke up, spent the Saturday morning discussing what the writing meant and parted ways for they had extra work to do.

"So who do you and Kyle think it is?" Jilian asked. Jilian was Kyle's closest friend and since her family had died three years ago she stayed at Hogwarts over the summer.

"We think it's Deryck Whitehouse," Kyle said as Jilian's eyes widened in shock.

"What does my brother have to do with Melanie's attack?"

"Deryck's your brother?"

"Yea, are you sure he's a Death Eater?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kyle asked folding arms interested.

"When he was younger, he told me he would never turn evil," Jilian said, "And when my brother says something important he means it."

"Come with me to the common room," Kyle said as they left the confines of Jilian's common room (Hufflepuff) and Kyle led her to Slytherin common room, but the wirting was not dripping anymore. Instead, they were chared into the wall and around the letters were black ashes.

"Ash?" Kyle asked as Melanie came down the stairs and stared at the letters.

"The letters were not made of blood," Melanie said as Kyle and Jilian turned around to see Melanie dressed in a deep blue floor length dress with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed the back. Kyle was stunned by her beauty. Her brown hair was down in curls, down to her shoulders and she was wearing a jewel encrusted headbound with topez, diamonds, and emeralds.

"Then what were they made of?" Jilian asked amazed how well Melanie cleaned up.

"Acid," Melanie said wiping the ash off from one of the letters, "Whoever did this obviously wanted it to stay."

There was silence fro a moment until Jilian said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to America for a prom," Melanie said as Kyle's eyes widened.

"With who?" Kyle asked very defensively.

"Last summer I met a seventeen year old boy name Jared and he's from America," Melanie said as Kyle's eyes became sad, "He invited me to his summer prom."

"Where's Kyle?" Jilian asked looking around her Melanie. Kyle had disappeared, but Melanie knew where he went.

"I'll be right back," Melanie said picking up her dress and walking up to Kyle's dorm. He was sitting on his bed, sulking and wiping his eyes.

"I hope you have fun," Kyle said as Melanie sat on the bed next to him.

"Nothing will happen," Melanie said reassuringly, "I love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Kyle said putting his head on her shoulders.

"When I get back, we'll spend tons of time together," Melanie said smiling. She took Kyle's hand and led him downstairs where they found Jilian and a tall gangly boy snogging in the middle of the common room.

"I see you've met Jared," Melanie said smiling as Jilian and Jared broke away hot and embarrassed.

"Yes I have," Jilian said fixing her hair and backing away, "I'm just gonna head to bed now. Hope you have fun. Nice to have kissed you, I mean meet you."

"Anyway, this is my boyfriend Kyle," Melanie said as Jared and Kyle shook hands.

"It's nice to put a face to a name," Jared said smiling, "She never shuts up about you."

"Good things I hope," Kyle joked.

"The best," Melanie smiled.

"Do you have everything?" Kyle asked, "Do you have your W-A-N-D?"

"I told her to make sure she brought it," Jared said explainging further when Kyle gave a surprised look, "I'm a wizard. I graduated from Durmstrang two years ago."

"Oh," Kyle said feeling a little more comfortable.

"Let's go or we'll be late," Melanie said turning to Kyle, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen between Jared and I."

"Alright, I trust you," Kyle said kissing her tenderly on her lips and hugging her tightly, "Have fun."

"I love you," Melanie said as she took Jared's hand.

"I love you too," Kyle said as they disapparated.

* * *

"Have you heard from Melanie?" Jilian asked the next day. 

"She has some relatives in America she didn't know of, so she's going to stay there the rest of the week," Kyle said walking out of the castle and down to the Herbology gardens.

"Did she have fun?" Jilian asked, but Kyle's face didn't light up.

"Something had happened to her last night," kyle said and Jilian stopped.

"What happened?"

"She had gone to the bathroom and a man came in and assaulted her," Kyle said as tears came down Jilian's face, "He pulled her to a back room and raped her. Jared, later, came and killed him and Jared hasn't left her side."

"She isn't pregnant is she?" Jilian asked as they continued to walk.

"Not that I know of," Kyle said as they heard yelling and screaming coming from the gardens. They ran to the Herbology gardens and found Deryck arguing with a black cloaked figure that Kyle identified as Voldemort.

"Please take it off!" Deryck pleaded.

"You wanted it!" Voldemort said sitting on a bench.

"I only agreed to join you to save my life," Deryck said crying, "Please take it off!"

"You're willing to risj your life, just for a girl?" Voldemort laughed.

"I'd rather die than help you!" Deryck cried as Voldemort waved his wand and Deryck dropped to the floor. Dead.

"So be it," Voldemort said conjuring up one of his true followers.

"Yes, me lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked putting his hand over his heart and bending down on one knee.

"Find the Potter girl," Voldemort told him as Lucius rose to his feet, "And kill her. I need to prepare the Great Snake."

Lucius took out his wand, but Voldemort handed him a sword instead.

"Kill her with this," he said as he took Deryck in his arms and threw him into a pond and disappeared.

Kyle and Jilian ran over and pulled Deryck out of water.

"What do we do?" Jilian asked weeping, "Can you save him?"

"I can try," Kyle said placing his hand over Deryck's heart, but before Kyle could chant any spell Deryck inhaled a deep breath of air and sat up.

"How?"

"No idea," Deryck said hugging his sister," But I don't care. You need to protect Melanie. Voldemort will kill her no matter where or when."

"I know," kyle said, "We saw and heard the whole thing. You were very brave, to have the Dark Mark on your arm."

"Thank you," Deryck said as the three of them got to their feet, "We need to warn Melanie."

"How?" Jilian asked as they headed back to the castle, "She's in America."

"Not anymore," Deryck said pointing to a looming figure at the front doors of the castle. She looked like she had come out a war zone; her hair was matted, her clothes were ripped, her face was bloody, and she was holding her stomach. Kyle ran up to her and hugged her only to be brought to the ground weeping.

"Voldemort already got her," Deryck said pointing to her stomach.

"She's still alive," Kyle said picking her up and ran to the castle, "If we hurry we can save her."

* * *

"He's innocent?" Melanie asked flabbergasted.

"Yea," Kyle said smiling, "Voldemort killed Deryck's parents and the only reason he became a Death Eater was to save his own skin."

"He tried to kill me!" Melanie argued, "Why do you think---"

"He only attacked you under Voldemort's rule," Kyle interrupted, "He good now which means Voldemort will be comin' after him."

"Why?" Eva asked stepping in.

"Because if I were Voldemort, god forbid, I wouldn't want my secrets to be unveiled," Kyle said as Melanie laid her head back and thought aboit protecting Deryck. Why would she want to protect someone who attacked her?


	3. Bargaining With Evil

here's chapter three

enjoy

comments pleez

**Bargaining With Evil**

July 31st: Melanie sat on the large windowsill in the Slytherin common room and looked out the foggy window as droplets of rain poured down the glass. Today was Harry's birthday and from what Melanie remembered she and her family used to gather around the kitchen table with a huge birthday cake and sing happy birthday to Harry. After cake, the Potter family would give Harry his presents and after everyone went to bed Melanie always snuck down to see Harry and her mother enjoying a glass of wine and each others company.

But now things were different: Melanie's mom, dad, and two sisters were now dead and from now on Harry's birthdays were only memories.

"Maybe we can celebrate together," Kyle said handling Melanie a plate that had an enormous piece of chocolate cake.

"Thanks," Melanie said taking a fork from Kyle, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembered."

"How could we?" Kyle said as other students came into the Slytherin common room carrying a large rectangular chocolate cake that had thirty-five lit candles.

"Make a wish dad," Melanie said as a gust of wind came through the window and blew the candles out. Everyone cheered and had a mini birthday party. Once midnight struck, everyone left.

"Did you have fun?" Kyle asked hugging her.

"Yes, thank you," Melanie said smiling, "I'm glad you remembered. You're very sweet."

"And you're adorable," Kyle said bending down and kissing her. He pulled her close and deepened his kiss, but as Kyle started to unbutton her blouse a cold chill ran up Melanie's spine and she heard a deep errie voice near her ear.

She broke her kiss with Kyle and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kyle asked bending down and kissing her neck.

"I heard a voice," Melanie said as Kyle continued to kiss her neck and unbutton her blouse.

"I didn't hear anything," Kyle said opening her blouse and feeling her right breast.

_Melanie!_

Melanie broke from Kyle completely and stood in the middle of the room and yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" said the voice.

Melanie was suddenly on her back, stuck to the floor. Her arms were at a forty-five degree angle and so were her feet.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Melanie yelled frightened as Kyle tried to free her.

"Go away!" Kyle yelled, but the entity picked Kyle up by his neck and threw him out the window.

"Kyle!" Melanie yelled as tears rolled down her pale face, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want your heart," the entity said creating three deep claw marks on her chest right above her purple laced bra.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Melanie yelled, but the entity merely laughed as it started to pull the skin off where the three claw marks were. Melanie screamed at the top of her lungs, but the entity just kept peeling Melanie's skin off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" someone yelled.

The entity suddenly stopped and said, "Who interrupts me when I'm feeding?"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ the person yelled and the entity finally came into view. It was a forest green, tall, had large wings, his claws were about eighteen inches long, its elbow had rough skin around the bone, its teeth were sharp and jagged, and its head was very large possibly the size of a large cantalope.

"Who saved me?" Melanie asked as she held her skin on her chest with her right hand.

An olive skinned man wearing ripped jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and sneakers appeared to Melanie, "I did."

The man looked about seventeen with brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders, lean and tall, and he spoke in a deep voice.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jared Schmidt," the boy said kissing Melanie's left hand, "And you're Melanie Potter right?"

"Yea," she said surprised, "How did you know?"

"Nevermind that," Jared said as he conjured a first aid kit and started to patch up Melanie's wound. He put a large white bandage on her cut and magically sealed it to her skin.

"Where's Kyle?" Melanie asked as she looked the window and saw him on the ground, "Take me down to him!"

"Alright," Jared said as he took Melanie's hand and materialized from the Slytherin common room to outside about a thousand below the common room. Kyle's body was broken; both his arms and legs, his neck, and his sternum. She out his hand over Kyle's heart, but her golden light did not come of her hands and she began to cry. She picked up his head and body and hugged him tightly and cried.

"Please come back!" Melanie said crying very hard, "KYLE!" She cried so hard blood started to come from her face and leak from her pores. Jared transported her and Kyle back to the common room, but not long after Kyle started to disappear in Melanie's arms.

"What's happening?"

"He's disappearing," Jared said amazed, "When an innocent person has a horrible death or is murdered they die by materializing. it's better than being buried."

When Melanie looked back at Kyle, his eyes were open and he said, "It's Katrina. Kill her. Don't forget about me! I love you!" And he disappeared.

"DEATH!" Melanie yelled and Sam appeared folding his arms and scowling at Melanie.

"Why have you summoned me?" Sam asked. Sam Parker was once a Hogwarts student who took a dealing with the Devil and when Sam died Satan made him the Angle of Death.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Melanie yelled pointing at the pile of blood on the floor, "Make him alive again!"

"I can't," Sam said conjuring his list, "You would have to sacrifice someone in order to get trade their souls."

"Who do you want?" Melanie asked as Jared pulled her aside.

"You're seriously considering this?"

"I loved Kyle," Melanie said.

"I loved my girlfriend too, but I moved on," Jared said trying to reason with her, "You need to accept his death."

"No," Melanie said crying, "I'm going to bring him back whether you like it or not!" She turned towards Sam and said, "Who do you want?"

"Your brother."


	4. Jared?

here's chapter four

enjoy

comments pleez

**"Jared?!"**

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HAVING MY BROTHER?" Melanie yelled.

"It's for the greater good," Sam said salmly, but this made Melanie angrier.

"SCREW THE GREATER GOOD!" Melanie yelled her temper rising, "I'M NOT GIVING UP MY BROTHER! HE DESERVES TO LIVE!"

"HE DESERVES TO DIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sam yelled back. Then with a calmer voice he said, "I will get your brother and he has to die! He could destroy the entire world."

Melanie, suddenly, became intrigued, "What do you mean?"

"Jake isn't your brother's real name," Jared said as Melanie looked up at him surprised that somehow knew more about Jake than Melanie did, "It's Malachi. Years, sorry, centuries ago Malachi destroyed an entire city because his 'inner demon' told him to. I should know I was there."

"So is Jake a reincarnated version of Malachi?" Melanie asked and both Jared and Sam nodded their heads.

"And you're the inrecarnated soul of Cartushca, the slayer of demons and everything evil," Jared said as Melanie gave a big grin, but one question came to her head.

"How'd she die?"

"She was tortured, raped, and burned at the stake," Jared said shedding tears, "That night I watched my girlfriend burn and die."

"When did this happen?" Melanie asked remembering something she had read.

"589 A.D.," Jared said. Melanie's eyes grew wide.

"That's it!" Melanie said making a connection," Cartushca has every died 100 years and she dies the same way. She burns. Wait! Does that mean I'll burn also?"

"Most likely, but not necessarily," Jared said as a teacher came into the common room. It was McGonagall and all she saw were two guys, a girl with an open blouse with a bandage over her breast and a forgein creature.

"What happened here?"

"That thing attacked me and Jared saved me," Melanie said pointing to the winged creature and then to Jared.

"Jared Schmidt," McGonagall said folding her arms and smiling, "I haven't seen you since you've graduated. How's life?"

"Death," Jared said. McGonagall looked taken aback, "I'm dead."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," McGonagall said, "When did you die?"

"A long time ago," Jared said as McGonagall nodded her head and turned her attention to the winged beast on the floor.

"A gnargle attacked you?"

"Gnargle? Those things exist?" Melanie asked remembering all the stories her father used to tell her about Luna Lovegood, "So why didn't anyone believe Luna?"

"Because everyone thought Luna to be a lunatic," McGonagall explained with her stern voice, "Luna saw Thestrals because she witnessed death, well gnargles go by the same principal. Melanie, you've witnessed death, I think, Jared you obviously are dead and Sam is death so I guess that's why you both see them."

"How come my father never saw them?" Melanie asked since Harry never believed half the things Luna told him.

"I'm not really sure," she answered, "Ask your father that one. Now if you three will excuse me it is late and I am very tired. Goodnight to you all."

"Goodnight Professor," Melanie and Jared said in unison.

"I need to go as well," Sam said disappearing as McGonagall walked out.

"I'm pretty tired myself," Melanie said to Jared, "Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Jared said walking Melanie to her dormitory.

"Do you wanna get a cup of coffee or butterbeer tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out?" Melanie asked smiling and blushing.

"Is that a crime?" Jared asked holding Melanie's hands.

"No," Melanie smiled and pulling her hands away she finished, "but not right now. My boyfriend just died and I need time to grieve."

"Alright," Jared said looking disappointed.

"I'll keep your offer in mind," Melanie said kissing his cheek, "Thank you." She opened her dormitory door and went inside and cried. This great guy had just asked her out, but Kyle was a great guy as well.

"Bridgit, I need your help," Melanie called, but she got no response. "Follow your heart Mel, just follow your heart." she told herself.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed with thoughts of both Jared and Kyle, but the dream she had changed her mind about Jared. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw Jared talking to a gnargle and then she saw Kyle being thrown out the window, but then she saw Jared with a knife at her neck.

"What are you going to do now?" Jared asked as he slit her throat. She woke up with a ring around her neck and part of the ring had cut into her neck, but the one thing that startled her the most was that Jake was standing at the foot of her bed, very silent.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked Jake, but he fell to the ground and a black figure was standing behind him. Melanie sprang from her bed and lit the lamp, but the murderer was gone. She went to aid her brother, but it was already too late. His neck was slit and his blood surrounded his head, but where was the murder weapon?

* * *

"Dead?" Jared asked as Melanie cried in his arms, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can bring him back," Melanie said, but Jared chuckled.

"You know I can't do that," Jared answered making Melanie frown.

"Sam can," Melanie said, but Jared covered her mouth.

"Don't call for him," Jared told her letting her mouth go, "He has enough on his plate. Don't bother him."

"Alright," Melanie said getting up and stretching her arms and legs, "I just lost so much.

"I've lost a lot too," Jared said as Melanie turned her head sharply towards Jared.

"You mean Cartushca?" Melanie asked, "Oh right she was your girlfriend."

"There's something I need to tell you," Jared said holding her hands, "About a thousand years ago, Cartuscha's soul was reincarnated into another human being. And that would be you."

"Wait! I'm your girlfriend?" Melanie asked very confused.

"Well, technically," Jared said as Melanie let go of his hands and sat back on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Melanie asked burying her head in her hands.

"I was going to tell you on that date, but you refused," Jared said sitting next to her.

"Because Kyle had just died," Melanie said calmly, but her temper was rising to its boiling point, "Just because no one grieved over your death doesn't mean you have to keep me from doing it!" She exhaled viciously and returned to her dormitory, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Jared said as Melanie walked up the stairs. When he heard the door close and lock he said, "You can come out now!"

"How did you know I was here?" Katrina asked. She was dressed in a short catholic school girl plaid skirt with a white blouse that was hanging out of her skirt, she was wearing a black tie, black pointed high heeled shoes, she was wearing black lined reading glasses, and her hair was down and poker straight.

"I could hear you breathe," Jared said as he gazed upon her, "You look hotter since the last time we met."

"I only do it for you," Katrina said planting a vicious tongue filled kiss on his lips, "You're supposed to be killing her spirit not trying to seduce her!"

Jared remained silent.

"You need to remember the plan."

"I do remember the plan," Jared said going over to the fireplace and sitting on one of the couches, "I killed her father, her boyfriend, and her brother. Who else is there to kill?"

"The castle," Katrina said as Jared eyed her suspiciously.

"You're suggesting that I destroy this castle?" Jared asked thinking about the idea.

"Well Hogwarts is her second home," Katrina said sitting next to Jared, "And now Hogwarts is her permanent home. If we destroy that, she'll really be broken."

"I'll think about it," Jared said as he heard a noise, "You'd better go."

"Alright," Katrina said kissing Jared softly on the lips, "Let me know if anything major happens."

"Okay," Jared said as Melanie came down the stairs right as Katrina disappeared.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Jared said moving over on the couch, but Melanie refused.

"Walk with me."

* * *

"I'm sorry I blew up at you," Melanie apologized, "I've lost so much and I just feel alone now."

"Well I am here," Jared said holding Melanie's hand and surprisingly she did not let go.

"Thank you," Melanie said as the two walked by the second floor by themselves, but suddenly Melanie remembered something, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jared said smiling.

"I had a dream last night that you were te reason behind Kyle's death," Melanie said as Jared looked at her curiously, but in his mind Jared was screwed, "Were you?"

"Why would I kill Kyle?" Jared asked as they walked the halls of the castle's second floor (it was a big second floor).

"I don't know that's why I am asking. I want to make sure that my dream was a dream and not a premonition."

"Premonition? Well that's fascinating," Jared said releasing his now very clamy and sweaty hand from Melanie's gentle and soft hand. They wondered up a staircase which moved without warning, but when it stopped the door they were standing at gave melanie a bad feeling.

"Come on," Jared said holding out his hand, but Melanie did not move.

"I don't think we should go through that door," Melanie said hesitating to go further.

"The staircase is going to move at any second," Jared said holding out his hand, "It's either with me me or you move back to the other side of the school. What will it be?"

"Fine," Melanie said grasping Jared's hand and pulling herself to safety. As the staircase moved to the other side of the school, Jared and Melanie ventured into the room behind the door, but it was the exact room Melanie feared.

"Jared, we need to get out!" Melanie said, but Jared was no where to be found, "Jared? Jared?!" All she heard was her voice echoing, but the noise that came next almost stopped her heart. The floor started to shake beneath her feet, there was an odor coming from in front of her, and suddenly there was a roar that could have made someone's ears bleed.

"Jared?!" Melanie yelled, but what came out of the darkness was not Jared. Melanie was not staring at a huge ten foot mountain troll that was swinging its club wildly in the air. Melanie whipped out her was, but none of the spells she tried worked. She ran through the troll's legs and through the dark hallway and cam upon a door. She jiggled the handle, but it was locked and she heard the troll's footsteps coming towards her.

_"Alohomora!" _Melanie said unlocking the door, but after she close it the troll started banging on it and she relaized she had stumbled into the room of none other than Fluffy. The three headed dog got up and growled at her

"Shit!"


	5. What Melanie Said

**here's chapter five**

**whatever happened to Jared?**

**comments pleez**

**What Melanie Said**

"Where's Melanie?" asked her friend Corynne. Corynne Elld had been friends with Melanie since their first year, she was tall, had blong hair, blue eyes, very shy, soft spoken, did not abuse her powers, but she had a whole different side to her.

"I'm not sure," her boyfriend Will said as she got up off the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"I'm going to look for her," Corynne said as Will grabbed her hand and started to walk with her.

"I'm going with you," Will said as they walked out of the common room. The school was not as busy with students since it was a Friday night, but it was nice to just walk down semi-quiet hallways. Several people went up to Corynne and asked where Melanie was, and since she did not know she started to ask people if they had seen Melanie.

"Not since this morning," one girl said.

"No, I haven't."

"I saw her heading up toward the third floor with Jared," a seventh year Gryffindor said.

"Thank you so much," Corynne said letting go of Will's hand and running to the staircase that led to the third floor. Will ran after her and caught up with her just as the staircase moved to the other side of the school, but when the stairs moved, Corynne and Will were staring at a blank wall.

"This is the entrance," Will said going up to the wall and feeling it in case there was another way of getting in, but it was a solid wall.

"The girl has to do it," a woman said in the painting above them. Directly about their heads was a dark painting with a dark haired woman along with her three children. She had dark brown hair, a very pale complexion, a sunken face, bony hands and arms, and she coughed a lot.

"Why do I have to do it?" Corynne asked the woman coughed.

"Because it took a powerful wizard to make the door disappear and now it will take a powerful witch to bring it back."

"Thank you," Corynne said feeling the wall, but it was a solid wall.

"Try harder," Will said, "Try to feel for something other than the door." Corynne nodded her head and started to look for a doorknob. She assumed that the doorknob would be somehwere around her waist, so she stretched out her hand and grabbed something round and hard. She turned whatever she was holding ans a door appeared and opened into a dark room.

"That's it," Will said kissing Corynne on the cheek, "Good job." Will stepped inside the door, but Corynne stayed out.

"Who made the door disappear?" Corynne asked the lady in the portrait.

"A man and a lady," the woman said as she left the painting and into an empty frame filled with three beds and a rocking chair, "They said if you ever came by, to kill you."

"Who were they?" Corynne asked.

"Jared Schmidt and Katrina Brown," the woman said coughing.

"I knew it," Corynne said rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Now go save Melanie," the woman said smiling, but then she coughed very violently almost to the point of coughing up on of her lungs.

"Maybe you should save yourself," Corynne said smiling, "You really shouldn't smoke."

"I will stop if you go save Melanie," the woman said.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that!" Corynne said waving goodbye and she ran in to join Will. After Corynne closed the door, it disappeared again and they were left in the dark.

"I think I know where she is," Corynne said taking out her wand, _"Lumos!" _They walked down the hallway for not even a minute and Will stumbled over something bulky that was lying on the ground. He fell on his stomach and smacked his head on the ground. He felt his head and wiped the blood off to discover that he tripped over a bulky mass that happened to be the troll's right arm.

"Are you alright?" Corynne asked helping up, "What did you trip over?"

"The troll," Will said wiping more from his head.

"It looks to be only unconcious," Corynne said looking at the troll's face and seeing its eyes moving under its eyelids, "Come on, we need to find Melanie."

"That's Fluffy's room," Will said frightened.

"The door is broken off its hinges," Corynne said pointing to the door, "Melanie could still be in there."

Corynne went into the room, but did not see a lot of damage; the three headed dog was dead and the trap door, leading to where the Sorcerer's Stone used to be, was now scattered into several shards of wood around the room. She walked around the massive dog to find Melanie leaning against the corner with her right leg bent, her left leg flat on the ground, her right elbow was proped on top of her right leg, her head was grasped by her right hand, and her left arm was bent and holding her wand.

"Melanie? Are you alright?" Corynne asked shaking her. Melanie's eyes were closed, but she was alive. Corynne shook her awake to discover Melanie had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" Melanie asked wiping her bloody nose.

"You're on the third floor," Corynne said helping Melanie to her feet, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember coming in here, running from the troll, being trapped between the troll and Fluffy," Melanie said as Corynne led her away from Fluffy and out to Will.

"Are you alright?" Will asked hugging her.

"Yea," Melanie said looking at the mayhem.

"Let's get out of here before someone finds us," Will said as they went to the entrance to discover Mr. Filch standing in the middle of the open doorway holding Mrs. Norris.

"Well well well," Filch said smiling menacingly, "Why would three young Slytherins be during on the third floor?"

"I think someone found us," Will said as Corynne rolled her eyes and Melanie laughed.

* * *

"Professor, I swear we were only up there to save Melanie," Corynne said to Professor Snape, but he merely scowled at them.

"I don't care if you're in my House or not," Snape said taking a quill and writing something on a piece of parchment, "You all are being suspended."

"Professor, please!" Melanie said, but Snape raised his hand and silenced her.

"I did not give you permission to talk," he said.

"But Professor..." Melanie said.

"Ms. Potter!" Snape yelled, "When I give you permission to talk, that's when you talk."

Snape stood up and slammed his fists on his desk, "Are you trying to get expelled? Shut your mouth!"

"I'll shut my mouth when you get a shower!" Melanie said as Will and Corynne stared at each other and almost burst into laughter. They had no idea that Melanie had the guts to tell off Professor Snape, but now they knew that Melanie was in terrible trouble.

"You are so like your father," Snape said glaring at her, "You now have a years worth of detention." Melanie did not care about detention, she cared about exposing Snape for the Death Eater he was really was, but she had no proof and when Snape went to sit down fate happened. She saw the Dark Mark on his left arm.

She retaliated with, "I may be like my father, but at least my father wasn't a Death Eater." She left Snape's office with a huge smile on her face.

Once they were out of the dungeons Corynne said, "That was amazing! I didn't know you had it in you."

"Someone had to," Melanie siad as they went back to the Slytherin common room smiling and laughing.


	6. What Happened That Night

**here's chapter six**

**Here's where Jared enters the picture again, but not in a good way.**

**comments pleez**

**What Happened That Night**

It was September 1st and Melanie, Corynne, and Will spent the night of the start of term feast in the common room talking about what had happened to them before September.

"I have a feeling that I will have resurrect London," Melanie said as she ran her fingers through her black hair, "It's the story of my life."

"Maybe you won't have to," Will said movin from the couch down to the floor, "Just because Harry was your father doesn't mean you're meant to save the world. Your entire family is dead, but you've been able to save a large amount of people while going through all this shit. That to me is strong courage. And you have it."

"Thank Will," Melanie said hugging him tightly.

"Will, we have a date," Corynne said pointing to the clock. It was nine o'clock.

"Right, we can stay if you want," Will said, but Melanie shook her head.

"Go have date sex like you always do," Melanie laughed.

Corynne and Will smiled as they both hugged her.

"If you need us, call us alright?" Corynne asked hugging her.

"Thanks."

* * *

The clock chimed eleven o'clock and Melanie was in the common room by herself reading an advanced spell book. A half an hour later, she got up and noticed a rough patch on the floor. She put her book down and went over to the patch and rubbed her hand over it. She noticed it felt a little like the spikes on a cheese grater. She dismissed it, puzzled, and turned to go upstairs and jumped when she saw Jared. 

"You left me wih the troll and Fluffy! How could you?" Melanie asked pissed off. Jared remained silent and started to advance on her. He moved closer to her until Melanie was literally up against a wall.

"Seriously move! I need to get some rest," Melanie said trying to get him out of the way, but Jared took her body, slammed her against the wall, and threw her onto the grated patch on the floor. He took out his wand and chained her wrists and ankles to the floor. She looked up and realized that Jared was taking off his belt and unzippering his jeans.

"HEL...!" Melanie tried to yell, but Jared silenced her with a charm. Now Melanie was quiet, crying, and begging to God to kill her. He was, now, on his knees trying to pull off her skirt, but she tried to fight him off. When she kneed him in the groin, she tried to escape, but it was no use. He was now breathing very heavily and he became extremely rough. He pulled her panties and climbed ontop of her.

"Let's see how this feels," he said inserting himself into Melanie. She cried harder than ever as her body moved back and forth with his. The grater that Melanie was lying on was cutting through her shirt and into her back. Melanie's body convulsed as chills ran up her spine and over the rest of the body. His skin, or whatever he was made out of, was so cold that she felt like her sindies were frozen.

An hour and a half later, Jared was putting his pants back on and Melanie was putting her underwear and her skirt on. She could not look at him; she now felt dead. Jared approahced her and kissed her neck.

"You tell anyone what happened," Jared said threateningly, "I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Melanie shook her head and he disappeared laughing. She now balled her eyes out, but quietly so no one would come down. She felt like she was no one and she wanted to tell someone, but who would she tell?

* * *

"Marco?" Melanie asked. She went outside in the courtyards and she tapped Marco Track on the shuolder. He turned around and stared at Melanie's sunken face. Marco had black hair, brown, he had broad shoudlers, a skinny waist, a huge muscular chest, ad thick arms and legs. He was every girl's dream guy.

"Hey Mel," he said in his deep voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yea sure," Marco said saying goodbye to his buddies and walking with Melanie. When they were far enough so no one could hear them, Melanie tried to tell Marco what happened almost two weeks.

"Something happened two weeks ago," Melanie said as she could feel her hands start to shake.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Uh...I was raped," she said to Marco merely stared at her.

"What?" he asked studdering.

"I was raped," Melanie said as Marco grabbed her arm and lef her away from other students who were getting close to them and to a secluded area.

"Who else have you told?" he asked still stunned.

"You're the first," Melanie said as Marco's eyes grew wide enough to stretch to the back of his head.

"You haven't told Corynne or Will or Kyle for that matter?" Marco asked surprised.

"Kyle's not around anymore," Melanie said wiping her eyes, "And I just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me for what happened."

Marco smiled and enveloped Melanie in a huge hug, "I would never judge you."

Melanie looked into his huge big brown and said, "Thank you."

* * *

About three nights later, Melanie sat in front of the fire with her chin on her hands pondering how she was going to tell Will and Corynne about her attack.

"Are you alright?" Will asked sitting down next to her.

"Yea," Melanie lied, but as Will started to walk away from her she cracked, "WAIT! I have to tell you something."

"Ok," Will said stopping and sat back down, but before Melanie could tell him, Corynne came down and sat next to him.

"What are we talking about?" Corynne asked Will.

"Melanie was just about to tell me something," Will said as Corynne started to get up and leave, but Melanie suggested her to sit back down.

"I need to tell you both," Melanie said as she began to tell her story. For almost three hours, Will and Corynne cried, asked questions, and cried some more. Will and Corynne had wondered why Melanie was acting very weird over the past few days and now they knew why. Around ten o'clock, Will and Corynne and Melanie were fast asleep on the floor with their heads tilted back resting on the cusion of the couch, but while they were sleeping someone tapped on Melanie, Will, and Corynne on the shoulder. They all opened their eyes and found a spear sticking out of their chests.

Melanie woke up with her face hot and sweaty, on the floor just like in her horrific dream. Will and Corynne were by her side wondering wh yshe was screaming. She opened her eyes and her eyes went immediately to Marco.

"Are you alright?" he asked wiping her face with a damp cloth.

"Yea," she said trying to get to her feet. She staggered erect and wobbled a bit, but leveled out.

"Can I talk to Melanie alone?" Marco asked Will and Corynne. They smiled and lef hand in hand.

"What's up?"

"Mel, I'm worried about you," Marco said holding her hands, "Ever since that night you've been really weird. You've been ignoring your school, you've been ignoring your friends, you're having nightmares. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Melanie stayed silent.

"I want to help you," Marco said, but Melanie was silent. After a few minutes of silence, Marco gave up, "If you ever need my help, you know where I am."

Marco got up, kissed the top of her head, and headed toward the portrait hole until Melanie cried out.

"MARCO!"

Marco turned around.

"Don't leave me!" she pleaded. Marco walked back over to Melanie and threw his arms around her. She broke down in his arms, but Marco only hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I'll never leave you."


	7. The Christmas Ball

**hello everyone!**

**will a romance blossom between Marco and Melanie?**

**comment pleez**

**The Christmas Ball**

"Did you past Snape's test?" Marco asked as he walked with Melanie to the Great Hall for dinner.

"No," Melanie said waving at one of her friends that was passing by, "I didn't even study for that stupid test. How do you think you did?"

"I passed," marco said with cockiness.

"No you didn't you lier!" Melanie laughed.

"I'm serious," Marco said pushing her playfully.

"Shutup," Melanie said pushing him back. He, then, bent down and swept her off her feet and started to twirl her. She laughed and spread her arms and leaned her head back. When the Great Hall doors opened, they gazed at the one hundred foot silver Christmas tree standing erect behind the staff's dinner table. Professor Flitwick and several other teacher helped putting on glittered silver ornaments, crystal Christmas balls, and various other ornaments. The walls were decorated with wreaths, the edges of the tables were decorated with garland of their house color, and there was snow coming down from the cathedral like ceiling.

"I love Christmas," Melanie said looking a the beautiful decorations.

"Wanna sit?" Marco asked as Melanie shook her head. Marco started to walk to the Slytherin table when Melanie realized that Marco was still carrying her. Students from other tables started to stare at them and laugh.

"Marco?" Melanie asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're still carrying me," she pointed out as Marco looked down and noticed she was right.

"Sorry," Marco apologized. He gingerly put her down. She smiled sweetly and sat down.

During dinner, Marco and Melanie talked about everything ranging from family to personal issues such as Melanie's rape and Marco's disease. After dinner, Marco and Melanie walked back to the common room together laughing and pushing each other.

"Are you serious?" Melanie asked smiling. It was around nine o'clock and marco and Melanie had the entire common room to themselves. Marco had just invited Melanie to spend the entire Christmas break with him and his family in America.

"Yea," he said smiling back, "I talked to my mom and she said that she's love to meet you."

"Wow," Melanie said trying to understand that this was real and not a dream, "Tell you mom I will be there."

"Fantastic!" Marco said jumping up, kissing her on the head, and running up to his dorm.

* * *

"MELANIE!" Corynne yelled as Will adjusted the back of her dark yellow ball gown. 

"I'LL BE RIGHT NOW!" Melanie yelled back from her dorm.

Corynne sighed as Will kissed her neck.

"Not now," Corynne said shurgging off his kiss, "We agreed to do it after the ball."

"Sorry," Will said gently kissing her. Suddenly Corynne and Will heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Melanie in a strapless blood red ball gown that covered her red sandled feet. her hair was curled and up in a bun and a silver headband was mounted in top of her head.

"You look amazing," Will said hugging her.

"Thanks," Melanie said smiling and walking out to go to the Great Hall.

"Where's Marco?" Corynne asked.

"He said he wasn't coming."

"Oh."

The Great Hall looked a little different from the way it always looked; there was a dance floor, a live band, about thirty-seven tables, but a couple of other students were there arranging the buffet.

"You guys look fantastic," Eva said hugging Melanie. Eva was draped in a satin deep blue gown, she wore a pearl necklace, and her hair was so straight it looked like a wig.

"Where have you been?"

"I asked Dumbledore to leave for awhile," Eva said as they walked to a table to sit, "I was really broken up about Kyle's death, so I asked to leave."

Melanie was now suspicious. "kyle died two months ago. You left when we were still dating."

There was a pause until Eva just disappeared.

"What do you make about that?" Will asked.

"That definitely wasn't Eva," Melanie said as students started filing in, "Let's just have fun."

* * *

Two hours had passed and Melaniee sat at her table rubbing her feet. She was having the best time in a long while. After being raped twice, Jared (prom guy from America) had died,her family was dead, and now Kyle was dead and on top of that being harrassed by a ghost and dealing with a killer snake, she needed and break. 

"Come on and dance," Corynne said trying to pull Melanie to her feet, but she resisted.

"My feet hurt. There's three hours left. Don't worry, I'll dance."

"I bet," Corynne said looking at the door. Melanie looked back behind her and saw Marco in a black suit standing at the door. He strode over to her and bowed in front of her. She blushed.

He held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Melanie took his hand and walked to the dance floor. Marco wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her close, and started to dance.

"I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm surprised," Melanie said looking into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, but broke away when she heard an blood-curdling scream. She looked at the doors at the back of the hall and saw Jared standing there holding a third year girl by the throat and threw her across the hall. She landed in Marco's arms, but he fell onto the floor.

"Melanie Potter!" Jared yelled sending a jet of red light from his eyes toward Melanie, but it missed her head by inches and struck the Christmas tree. It wobbled and started to fall until Marco whipped out his wand and blasted the tree back upright. He got up, as the student he saved ran safely to her friends, and stood by Melanie's side with his wand outsretched.

"That won't do anything," she said to Marco. She turned to Jared said, "I'm right here Jared."

"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut," he laughed.

"Well something like rape isn't something you keep secret," Melanie said as students started whispering around her.

"You just revealed that you were raped in front of the entire school," Jared chuckled.

"See unlike you," Melanie stated, "People will feel sorry sorry for me, but they won't for you when I reveal that you're my rapist." People started to talk and give Jared dirty looks which made him very angry. He stretched out his hand Melanie went gliding across the floor and her neck ended up in his hand. He started to to squeeze her neck and he looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry dear!" She flew across the room and landed on top of a guy and a few girls. Marco ran over to her and shook her awake. Her eyes opened rather quickly and sat up with her head bleeding. She looked at Jared who was holding Corynne by the neck.

Melanie stood up and took out her wand.

"You know that won't work against a ghost," Jared said squeezing Corynne's neck.

"Let her go!" Melanie yelled, "It's me you want."

"That's where you're wrong," Jared said smiling, "I'm after something much greater, but before i kill you I might as well finish off your friends." He took Corynne's neck in his hands and twisted it in opposite directions. Corynne fell to the ground as Jared disappeared. Marco, Melanie, and Will ran over to Corynne and tried to wake her.

"He broke her neck," Melanie said thinking fast, "Will go get the Headmaster." Will ran off as Melanie placed her hand over Corynne's heart and started to heal her body. A few minutes laster, Dumbledore came down with Will and was amazed when he saw Corynne sitting up and coughing.

"How...?" Corynne asked.

"Late," Melanie said helping Corynne to her feet, "Professor, we need to do something about Jared."

"We are helping," Marco said as Melanie turned to Marco, Corynne, and Will and shook her head.

"Jared is not someone you toy with," Melanie said, "You are going to get really hurt and I don't want to see you guys in the ground."

"We are staying y your side through life and death," Marco said as Will and Corynne nodded her head in agreement.

"Melanie, please come with me," Dumbledore said turning with Melanie and walking away leaving all her friend behind.


	8. Hogwarts No More

**hello everyone**

**is the castle in jeopardy?**

**comment pleez**

**Hogwarts No More**

"I understand that you saved Corynne," Dumbledore said to Melanie who stayed silent and just listened, "In all my years of living, I've seen this power only once. A friend of mine had it and unfortunately it killed her in the end, but you can control it to the point of..."

"Killing another human being," Melanie said as Dumbledore stayed silent, "I don't think my power will work on Jared or Voldemort for that matter."

"If you control your power, you could destroy all the evil," Dumbledore said, but Melanie still felt uneasy.

"I won't turn evil will I?"

"There is a slight chance that you will gain so much power that it will take over your body, but if I know you you won't let that happen?"

"Yea," she said still feeling uneasy, "I must go I have a lot of homework."

"Go," Dumbledore said as Melanie went to the door, "Just remember what I said."

"I will think about it," Melanie said opening the door and leaving with unsettling feelings in her stomach.

* * *

"He has to be kidding," Will said that night. Everyone had left the dance early because of what happened. It was only nine o'clock and everyone was still in their dress clothes: Melanie in her dress, Corynne in hers, Will and Marco in their suits, and several other sixth year students in their dress clothes. 

"Hardly," Melanie said as Will and Marco paced.

"How do we defeat Jared?" Corynne asked as she folded her arms and sat on a chair.

"I'm not sure," Melanie said sighing, "I've never been able to defeat a ghost. We need to research about defeating ghosts or we could as Dumbledore."

"Did you guys feel that?" Jilian asked. Everyone stopped and fell silent. They heard a rumbling from above their heads.

"What is that?" Marco asked. Suddenly Melanie remembered something that Jared said earlier that night. He said that he was looking for something bigger to destroy. Melanie ran to the window and saw a figure standing outside the castle with his arms raised.

"We need to save the school," Melanie said, "Jared is outside trying to destroy the school. We need to break up and save as many students as we can. Ready GO!" They broke apart and went their separate ways, except for Marco and Melanie.

"I don't like this plan," he said hugging Melanie.

"Neither do I," Melanie said holding hands, "but we need to save the students."

"What if I never see you again?" Marco asked running his hands up and down her arms.

"Don't say that," Melanie said hugging him, "We need to go. I promise that we will live throught this."

"I hope so," Marco said as the rumbling continued. Melanie ran to the portrait when Marco stopped her, "Melanie, I love you."

Melanie turned her head and ran into Marco's arms. She looked into Marco's eyes and passionately kissed him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but neither of then had regrets, "I love you too."

* * *

The castle was like awar zone; large pieces of stone were missing from the ceiling that were now on the floor, several students were already dead, Melanie helped a few students from under large pieces of stone, other students were running through the halls trying to get out of the collapsing castle. Melanie started to search for other people who might have not gotten out yet. Then she found someone: it was Corynne. Melanie ran to her aid immediately and tried to help, but she was stuck under a large boulder that was too heavy for Melanie to leift. Both of Corynne's legs were crushed.

"Are you alright?" Melanie asked.

"For now," Corynne said smiling.

"The boulder is too heavy," Melanie said tring again.

"It's alright," Corynne said as the rumbling continued, "You need to get out. You'll die if you stay here."

"So will you," Melanie said holding Corynne's hand, "I'm staying here no matter what happens." Meanwhile outside, Marco and Jilian were teating the injured and severely injured, but Marco was really worried for one person.

"Where's Melanie?"

"I don't know," Jilian said looking around, "She must've never come out."

"She'll die in there," Marco said running toward the castle, but then he stopped and saw the most horrific sight that someone would only dream about. The castle was now collapsing: first the towers caved in, then the walls until it was just a huge dust cloud. No one could see anything for a few minutes, but when the smoke cleared away everyone saw the devastation. Marco, eyes red from crying, ran to the castle and started searching for Melanie.

"MELANIE!" he yelled, but no one answered, "MELANIE!" He frantically started to tear through the ruble, but the ruble was so wide spread she could have been anywhere. Then a sign came...

"HELP!"

It sounded like Melanie.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Marco took the oppurtunity and followed the voice, but once he got there the voice was of a young girl. He helped the girl up and sighed. How would he ever find her now? He could not imagine living life without seeing her. He walked back over to Jilian and Melanie was standing in front of him, her lip cut, her head cut, but she was alive and that was what Marco cared about. He went over to her and kissed her so passionately people around them were beginning to sweat. He broke their kiss and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried," he said.

"I know," she said hugging him again, "All I kept thinking was that I was never going to see you again."

"Why were you still in there?" Marco asked walking over to the injured.

"I had to save Corynne," Melanie said smiling at Corynne, "By the way, where's Will?"

Corynne got up, despite her limping on one of her newly healed legs, and stared at Marco.

"He's over with the dead," Marco said as Corynne ran, as best she could, over to where the dead were and sure enough there was Will, with his arm and neck broken, lying there motionless. Corynne and Melanie bent down and started to cry. Melanie, without question spread her hands over his heart and put as much healing power into his body as she could muster, but her power did nothing.

"Why can't you heal him?" Corynne asked angrily.

"I don't know," Melanie said trying again, but it still did not work, "My magic isn't working."

"Then make it work," Corynne demanded.

"Cor I can't," Melanie said getting up and looking down at Corynne, "I'm sorry." She gave Melanie a glare of death and went back to crying. Marco and Melanie decided to walk among the injured and came across Eva's body.

Melanie bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Move her over to the dead," Marco said as he tried to catch up with Melanie. They walked over to where the castle once stood and gazed upon it.

"I have to restore it," Melanie said as Marco glared at her, "I'm not asked permission, only support. I have to restore Hogwarts, but first I must restore something else."

"What would that be?"

"London."


	9. The Track's

**hello everyone**

**say hello to Marco's older brother**

**comment pleez**

**The Track's**

"London?" Marco asked as the teachers, who survived the collapse, built a lavish house for the students to live in, "You're going to resurrect London?"

"I told you I wasn't asking your permission," Melanie said folding her arms, "I'm the only one here who has enough power. I'm the only one here who can kill Jared, I'm the ONLY ONE! You and everyone else will die faster than I can."

"Don't be like your father," Marco said as her temper flared.

"You don't know my father," she siad angrily, "My father was an honorable man who saved the wizarding community from Voldemort. You never knew my father, You never knew me back then. My father dided because of what he was. So back the fuck off!"

"I'm sorry," Marco apologized, "I had no idea that your father was dead."

"Because I was waiting for the right time to tell you," Melanie said as Marco hugged her, "And I also need to tell you that my entire family is dead. I have no one left."

"What?" Marco asked amazed.

"I don't a family anymore," Melanie explained, "My dad died when a tower collapsed and my younger brother killed my mom and my two sisters. Jared killed my brother and Kyle, Eva, and her sister are dead. I basically have no one left."

"You have me," Marco said hugging her tighter.

"Thanks," Melanie said kissing him. They went into the house and finished the ball, but while everyone was sleeping, Melanie and Marco paked their bags. They met Dumbledore outside the tent and waited for Marco's older brother.

"You two be careful over your break," Dumbledore said to Melanie and Marco.

"Don't worry," Melanie said smiling, "We'll come back in one piece."

There was a flash of light and beside Melanie appeared a brown shaggy haired six foot two guy who was wearing ripped jeans, a green shirt, sneakers, and on top of that he was wearing a hoop earring in his left ear lobe.

"What is taking so long?" Andrew asked aggrevated.

"Sorry," Marco said grabbing his and Melanie's bags, "Happy Christmas, Professor."

"Be nice, Drew," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Don't worry Professor," Andrew said taking Melanie's hand and smiling. Melanie, blushing, took marco's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

MOM!" Marco yelled, "We're home." Marco's mother, Brittany, came running in and hugged her son. His mom had none of the same features Marco had; she had blond hair, blue eyes. short, and plump. She was wearing a long shirt and a white turtle neck shirt. 

"I'm so glad that you could come after the collapse," she said.

"How do you know about that?" Melanie asked confused.

"I have the gift of premonition," she answered, "You must be Melanie."

"That's me," she said shakin Brittany's hand.

"Did Marco ask you out yet?"

"MOM!"

"No he hasn't," Melanie laughed, "Don't push him."

Brittany smiled, "Show Melanie to your room."

"What?" Marco asked looking alarmed.

"Your cousin is in the guest room," Brittany said as Marco rolled his eyes. Marco walked up the stairs with Melanie behind him, but who Melanie saw sent her into a rage.

"Melanie Potter!"

"Rose Glower!"

"So how's the love life?" she asked.

"How's the AIDS?" Melanie asked as she nearly missed a knife thrown at her head. Marco ran over and locked his cousin's door.

"Don't talk to her," he said picking up their bags and walking to they very back of the house, "She's a little psychotic."

"A little? She tried to slice my head open!" Melanie exclaimed, "'A little' is an understatement." Marco laughed as he opened a wooden door and went up another flight of stairs. Marco lived in the attic of his house; it was cold, damp, his clothes were everywhere; it looked like his bedroom went through World War III and a tornado.

"You're room is a fucking mess," Melanie said as Marco smiled.

"This room is my stationary room," Marco said, "My real room is a secret and no one knows about it. Do you wanna see it?"

"Yea," Melanie said as Marco went over to a wall and pushed it in. The door opened and had a staircase leading to another. Marco went into the wall with their suitcases closely followed by Melanie with a big smile upon her face. She went up a little staircase into a nice bedroom with a queen sized bed (just one), a large closet, a huge truck that lay at the foot of his bed, posters of famous Quidditch players mounted his wall, and he had a picture of all his freinds sitting right next to his bureau along with a picture of a stren looking man with a Hitler looking mustache.

"Who is this man?"

"My father," Marco replied, "He died when I turned ten."

"How?" Melanie asked.

"Drugs," Marco answered as Melani felt like crying, "He started doing drugs when Andrew was born. He died everything from Meth to Crack to LSD, but when Andrew was three my father became HIV postive and later developed AIDS."

"Oh my god," Melanie said as Marco sat next to her on his bed.

"And there's something else," Marco said as he took Melanie's hand, "I've never told anyone this, so don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Melanie said.

"I was born with AIDS," Marco said. Melanie was speechless; he looked so healthy, "Now that being said, I need to ask you something. You know I have a deadly disease that can be spread if we sleep together, so you can think about it. Will you be my girlfriend? Yhink about it."

* * *

Marco was alseep, but Melanie could no sleep. Marco told her the deepest of secrets and Melanie had not told him she was practicing dangerous and evil magic. She wanted to go out with him, she loved Marco, but just the fear of him dying and the fear of contracting the disease terrified Melanie. She got up, without disturbing Marco, and crept downstairs to the kitchen where, surprisingly, she found Andrew in his checkered boxers and no shirt. Andrew was not as built as Marco was, but he had a six pack and muscles. 

"He told you didn't he?"

Melanie paused. "Yea." She sat across from him and drank some water Andrew gave her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I love him, but I just don't know how to handle it."

"Well if you love him, then you should be with him regardless of what's wrong with him," Andrew said as Melanie started to smile.

"I never knew you were such a romantic," Melanie said as Andrew smiled.

"When you've been in love as much as I have," Andrew said getting up and kissing her head, "You learn a few things." Melanie smiled knowing that he was right. So what if Marco had AIDS. She still loved him, but fear was still present.

"Are you tired at all?" Andrew asked Melanie.

"No," Melanie said.

"Come with me," Andrew said as Melanie got up and followed Andrew to his room.

* * *

Melaine and Andrew had spent two hours talking about their lives and school until there was now awkward silence. 

"I should get back to Marco," Melanie said hugging Andrew.

"Wait," Andrew said getting up. He faced Melanie and said, "Close your eyes." Melanie closed her eyes and waited for Andrew to do something and then he made his move. Andrew bent his head down and locked his lips on hers. He kissed her gently and pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" Melanie asked as Andrew smiled and nearly attacked her. He plungered his tongue her hands along his bare back as he sucked on her neck. Her heart rate was rising and so was his. He slid his hands up her back and pulled her shirt off. He walked her over to his bed and slmost pushed her onto the bed. He was so aggressive on her, but for some reason she liked it, so she did not want to stop. By the time she was done thinking this, her pants were already off and she was almost at her climax.

He, again, sucked on her neck as she felt her climax coming. She wanted to go a little longer, but she exploded within. Her nails went into his back and she started to severely scratched his back. Blood ran down his back and dripped onto Melanie's chest and stomach. He looked at her breathless, but she only kissed him and the whole process started over again.

She never wanted the night to end. He was so good and everything was out of her head. The sun came up and ignited Andrew's room waking them up.

"Good morning," Andrew said kissing her. He got up and went to he bathroom. She got up and saw the extend of what her nails had done: the sheets on the bed had streaks of blood on them on her chest and stomach. She got up, grabbed her clothes, and snuck out of his bedroom. She slid into Marco' room, unnoticed, and went up to his room where she found him still asleep so she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

The hot water beat down on her still hot body and she started to clean her body of Andrew's blood and other bodily fluids. She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and went into Marco's room to changed.

* * *

Melanie and Marco walked down to breakfast and alone and behold who does Melanie see? Andrew. he smiled at her and went on his normal routine. Marco and Melanie sat down in the kitchen with a bowl, milk, and cereal. 

"What the hell happened to your back?" Brittany asked seeing blood in Andrew's back. Blood had seeped through the back of his shirt.

"I don't know," Andrew lied as Melanie played along. She got up and lifted up his shirt.

"Oh god," Melanie said as Marco saw through her act, "It looks like something clawed you."

"Or scratched you," Marco said looking at both Melanie and Andrew.

"Marco, help your brother wash off his back," Brittany said as Marco and Andrew walked to the bathroom. Melanie now knew she was screwed. Marco knew what happened and he seemed pissed, but they were not dating and Melanie still had to think about going out with Marco. She had to tell someone what happened.

She grabbed the phone and placed a phone cal to Corynne.

"Hello?"

"Corynne?"

"No, it's her mother."

"Where's Corynne?"

"I got it mom," Corynne said as her mom hung up from the other line, "What's up Mel?"

"I did something awful to Marco."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I slept with his brother."


	10. Kyle's Return

**heyy everyone**

**if u dont know by the title...**

**comments pleez**

**Kyle's Return**

"You what?" Corynne asked, "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Melanie said.

"How did Marco take it?"

"He found out and he's pissed," Melanie said half crying, "What should I do?"

"Well for one thing, stay away from Andrew," Corynne said, "Talk to Marco. Tell him why you did it."

"Alright," Melanie said as she said goodbye to Corynne and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Melanie asked Marco. Marco was in his room actually cleaning. 

"How about you start with how hurt me," Marco said picking up some clothes, "Or how you slept with my brother. Pick one."

"I didn't mean to," Melanie said as Marco rolled his eyes, "Things just got out of hand."

"When did this happen?"

"Right after you told me you had AIDS," Melanie said, "Like a couple hours after you told me."

"You can't handle my disease," Marco said as Melanie disagreed.

"Don't be stupid, don't do this," Melanie siad as Marco grabbed Melanie's suitcase.

"I want you out by tonight," he said as Melanie started to cry, "You asked for this. People who hurt me don't deserve to live under my roof. I will see you in school." Marco left the room and Melanie fell to the floor and unleashed a moundful of tears. She got up, wnt through the bureau, and packed her things. A few minutes later, Melanie came down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Corynne? It's Mel. Can I come and stay with you? No, not really. I'll tell you everything when I get there. Alright bye." She hung up the phone, wrote a little note, and apparated to Corynne's

It had been a week since Melanie left Marco's and she was thinking about how she could repair her and Marco's relationship. They had not even gone out and, to her, it felt like they had broken up. Melanie loved Marco. She could handle the AIDS. Could she not?

"Come with me," Melanie told Corynne. They grabbed their coats and went for a walk. The weather was stormy; clouds were gray, thuder rolled, occassionally, the wind blew soft and hard at times, and rain would come every so often. Melanie and Corynne came upon a playground and they twisted the swings so they were facing each other. Melanie sat on one swing and put her feet on the other; Corynne placed Melanie's feet on her waist and her feet were at Melanie's waist.

"I love him," Melanie stated, "Maybe I can't handle his disease, but I've never dealt or known anyone with AIDS before. I didn't mean to sleep with his brother. He made the first move, not me."

"You should've stopped," Corynne said, "If you really love him, you wouldn't've done it. Give it time. Give _him _time."

Melanie sat on the swing thinking about how she was going to solve this problem.

"Are you Melanie Potter?" a hooded figure asked Melanie.

"Yes," Melanie said gripping her wand.

The figure took off his hood to reveal someone Melanie had missed.

"Kyle?"

"Hi Melanie," he said as Melanie and Corynne scrambled off the swings to hug Kyle. Kyle hugged Corynne first and he hugged Melanie the longest.

"I saw you die," Melanie said.

"I did die," Kyle siad as Melanie giggled, "I told them I didn't want to leave you, so they reunited me with my body and sent me back to you."

"I'm glad," Melanie said.

"What about Marco?" Corynne asked as Kyle looked at her curiously.

"Marco Track?"

"You know him?"

"Yea we used to be best friends," Kyle explained, "Do you love him?"

"No," Melanie said as Corynne stared at her, "No! How about I meet you back at your house?"

"We will talk later," Corynne said hugging Kyle and leaving.

"So what has been going on while I was gone?" he asked as Melanie tried to think.

"Well I was raped again, I hurt Marco, and Will died," Melanie said as they started to walk out of the playground.

"Wow!" Kyle said.

"And Hogwarts is a pile of ruble," Melanie mentioned, but this time Kyle stopped.

"What?"

Melanie went into detail about her rape, about Jared, about what happened with Marco and Andrew, and how Jared destroyed the castle.

Kyle asked many questions, but not about Jared and Hogwarts.

"Wait what?"

"I want you to apologize to Marco," Kyle said as Melanie tried to think of what to say.

"I already tried," Melanie said as the wind started to blow harder, "I told him it was an accident. I never meant to hurt him. He kicked me out of his house!"

"When you go back to Hogwarts or what's left of it, apologize to him," Kyle said as they arrived at Corynne's house, "I will see you when you return to the school."

"Alright," Melanie said kissing Kyle and walking into the house.

* * *

"You still love him," Corynne said later that night. 

"No I don't," Melanie answered, "he doesn't want me , I don't want him. That's how it works."

"I bet he still loves you," Corynne said changing into her pajamas, "You hurt him. Of course he's gonna be mad."

"We weren't even dating," Melanie argued, "He asked me, but I gave no answer which means I did nothing wrong in sleeping with Andrew. Besides, Kyle's back so this means we can pick up where we left off."

"Kyle's been dead for over three months," Corynne said trying up her hair, "You've missed on and you fell in love. Your eyes used to light up when you saw Marco and now you're pushing your feelings aside because your old flame is back. What's the real reason you slept with Andrew?"

Melanie took a deep breath and answered, "I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"Yes," Melanie said, "Andrew was only comforting me. I didn't mean to go as far as it did. Marco's disease is going to kill him and I'm not sticking around to watch him die."

"You should stick by his side because he's dying," Corynne said as Melanie started to cry, "I know you love him. Be by his side."

"Phone for Melanie!" Corynne's mother yelled.

Melanie picked up the phone in Corynne's room, "Hello?"

"It's Andrew."

"Let me put you on speaker," Melanie said pressing a little button next to the number three.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

"Well we're listening," Corynne said as there was a pause and they heard crying.

"Melanie?"

"Marco I'm here," Melanie said.

"Just listen," he said as she waited for a response, "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. I shouldn't've kicked you out because I need you noe more than ever. I'm dying Mel and I wanted to tell you before I go that I love you and I forgive you for sleeping with Drew. I still love you and promise me you'll be happy with Kyle."

"How did he know?" Melanie asked Corynne.

"Promise?" Marco asked again.

"Yes," Melanie said as she only heard breathing on the phone and then: nothing. She heard the phone drop onto the floor and a woman crying hysterically.

"You alright?" Andrew asked.

"Yea," Melanie said trying to stay composed, "Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome," Andrew said hanging up the phone.

"You ok?" Corynne asked as Melanie fell to the floor and balled.

"I wasn't there for him," she cried, "I hurt him and he died."

"He forgave you," Corynne said hugging Melanie.

"I don't care," Melanie yelled, "He's now dead and it's all my fault."


	11. Going Behind Marco's Death

**hello everyone**

**tough loss for Melanie, what's next?**

**comments pleez**

**Going Behind Marco's Death**

"Thanks for coming," Andrew siad letting Melanie into the house.

"What's this about?"

"Marco's death wasn't from his AIDS," Andrew said leading Melanie to Marco's secret room and found a rope hanging from the ceiling, a gun on the floor, and a trail of blood leading to a back room where lay Marco's corpse. His face was pale, his eyes were glass-like, he was sitting with his arms and legs spread and his head was titled to one side.

There was blood pouring from his head, a dark ring around his neck, and slits on his wrists.

"Suicide?"

"What you heard on the phone was a recording. He gave it to me early yesterday and after I came up here looking for him I found him like this."

"Let me guess," Melanie said trying to patch the pieces together, "He hung himself, you revived him, he shot himself, he was still alive, and then he slit his wrists and died. Why?"

"To be with you," Andrew said.

"He killed himself because he couldn't be with me?" Melanie asked as Andrew nodded.

"I'm sorry," Andrew said hugging Melanie.

"It's alright," Melanie said, "Well I have to go back to Corynne's to pack for school."

"I thought that Hogwarts was now a pile a ruble?"

"It is," she responded, "I have to resurrect the castle."

"Oh," Andrew said hugging her and passionately kissing her, "I hope I see you again."

"Me too," Melanie said kissing him again and apparating back to Corynne's.

* * *

_Melanie..._

"Hello?" Melanie called out.

_Melanie..._

"I'm here what do you want?" she asked turning around and jumping at the sight of her dead beau, "Marco?"

"I don't have much time," he said, "so listen carefully. I'm sorry that I just deserted you, but I did not intend to die so soon."

"So you didn't die from your AIDS?"

"No," Marco said, "I was murdered."

"Murdered? By whom?"

"Jared." Melanie was so mad that flames shot from her fingertips and palms. When the flames disapated, she looked at her hands and was amazed her hands were not chared.

"You have the power," Marco explained, "You can channel your magic into whatever you want. Good or evil. You go to Hogwarts and make that castle stand erect again. Don't let Jared win. Jared's the one who took everyone out of London, he's the one that created the crater. He needs to be stopped and you can do that. You have people backing you up: me, Kyle, your sisters, your mother, and..."

"Me," Harry said appearing behind Melanie.

"Daddy?" Melanie asked running into her father's arms, "I've missed you!"

"I know you have," Harry said kissing the top of his daughter's head, "You know you have the power. You can do it. I know you can."

"Thanks dad," Melanie said hugging him again.

"We better get going," Marco said to Harry.

"Wait!" Melanie cried as they were leaving, "When will I see you guys again?"

"When you coem and join us," Harry said blowing a kiss to his daughter and disappearing.

"I love you," Marco said kissing her, "Never forget me."

"I won't," Melanie said kissing him one last time before he disappeared. Melanie now knew she could really resurrect Hogwarts, but would she have enough power to resurrect an entire city?


	12. The Castle and The City

**hello everyone**

**now for the exciting part**

**comments pleez**

**The Castle and The City**

Christmas was now over and New Year's had come and gone. The weather was still very cold, it had snowed during the night, and now Corynne and Melanie were going to return to the castle, but only under Dumbledore's permission. The Headmaster had sent every student home and told them to stay home until the castle was back up and running and the only way to do that was to bring Melanie back. Melanie and Corynne packed their things, ate pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage for breakfast, said goodbye to Corynne's mother, and apparated to the grounds.

"I always have to land in snow to water," Corynne said as her feet became wet. They trekked through the snow over to a large tent that housed all the teachers.

"Professor? Are we interrupting anything?" Melanie asked Dumbledore. All the teacers looked at Melanie with grim faces, all except Snape. He wanted her to fail at her attempt just because she was a Potter.

"Welcome back," Dumbledore said ushering them in, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Melanie answered her hands shaking. Dumbledore opened the tent and stepped outside with Melanie and Corynne who was so scared for Melanie she started to hypervenalate.

"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked trying to calm down Corynne who was now taking short breths.

"Yes," Melanie said taking a deep breath and closig her eyes. She stood there for a few minutes and gathered her engery; she put out her arms and started to raise them. While this was going on, Corynne could see the broken castle being rebuilt. Stone after stone, minutes past as the castle was almost finished.

About ten minutes later, the castle was up; the thing that was missing were the towers which Melanie added seconds later. It was fixed; it looked like the castle had never been destroyed.

"You did it," Corynne said turning Melanie around to find her looking distorted; her eyes were black, her face was pale, she looked very skeletal like someone was sucking the life out of her. Corynne could see her cheek bones, her entire skull, and it wasn't just her face. Her hands, arms, legs, shoulders were skeletal; it looked like she had not eaten in years.

Corynne weas ready to hurl; she had never seen anyone look no malnurished. Then Corynne came to realize that not only was Melanie using her magic she was also using her life. Melanie disappeared in the blink of an eye as Corynne ran to Dumbledore.

"She's using her life force and her magic," Corynne explained, "If she's going to resurrect London she'll die. We have to do something."

"Get Kyle and restore her life force," Dumbledore explained.

"How?" Corynne asked, but Dumbledore just wished her away. Corynne apparated to London where she found Melanie half way down resurrecting the city and kyle was there holding her skeletal hand.

"Hurry grab her other hand!" Kyle yelled over the earthquake like sounds. Corynne quickly grabbed Melanie's right hand and projected magic into her body. Now Corynne knew what they were doing; since Melanie was her own life force for enregy, Kyle and Corynne had to put life back into her. Melanie's eyes changed back to their normal state and her body began to fill out with muscle and fat; her face filled out, her arms and legs gained muscle and she was finally back to her normal state.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked, but before Melanie could answer she collapsed to the ground and lost all sense of consciousness.

Corynne felt her nonexistent pulse and Kyle started to shake her, but it was no use. Melanie was not strong enough. She was dead.

* * *

Melanie felt like she was floating upward into a cloudy abyss. She felt scared; she had no idea where she was and she had no idea why she was floating.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Melanie.

"What are you doing here?" Hary asked her, "You're not supposed to be up here. Well not yet anyway."

"Am I dead?" Melanie asked as she saw all her family members appear in front of her, "Alright I'm dead. Can you send me back down?"

"We can't until you make a choice," Krystal siad, "You can either stay up here with us or you can return to earth and be with your friends. What do you want?" How could Melanie choose? She loved her family, but she loved her friends. She loved Corynne and kyle, but she did not want to go through all the heartbreak she went through over the years.

"Have you decided?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Melanie said closing her eyes.

* * *

"Where should we bury her?" Kyle asked still holding Melanie's body.

"We don't have to," Corynne said looking at Melanie who was waking up. Her eyes were opeing and she started to breathe.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"They gave me a choice," Melanie explained, "either stay with them or come abck down here. I can live without them, I can't live without you two." Kyle and Corynne both hugged her, but stopped when someone called Corynne's name. Everyone looked up and saw Will standing there with her arms open and smiling. Corynne got up, looked up into Will's eyes, and hugged him.

"I also told them that if I didn't have to suffer, you didn't have to," Melanie said as Corynne looked at her surprised.

"You did this?" Kyle asked helping Melanie to her feet.

"I had a little power left over," Melanie said smiling, "So I brought him back."

"What now?" Corynne asked worried, "Will you ever gain your power back?"

"Eventually," Melanie said as Kyle put his right arm over her shoulder, "It might take a few months, but I will be fully regenerated. Don't worry."

"Now that London is restored," Kyle said, "What about Jared? Who's going to kill him? Melanie's too weak."

Everyone looked at Melanie.

"I don't know," Melanie said hugging Kyle tightly, "I really don't know."


	13. Now Jared

**hello everyone**

**will Melanie have enough power to defeat Jared?**

**comment pleez**

**Now for Jared**

It was now April. Two months had past without a sign or appearance of Jared. During the months of February and March Melanie had more horrifying experiences than joyous ones; she kept having graphic dreams about killings, on in particular freaked her out. She had killed Corynne for no good reason and in cold blood. She woke in a fright, sweat pouring down her face, hands shaking, and tears streaming down her already wet face. When February fourteenth came around, Kyle treated Melanie like the princess until Melanie fell ill and landed herself in the hospital wing for three straight weeks. The next three weeks, Jared haunted her every thought and dream which almost drove Melanie to the point of suicide, but by the time she got out Kyle talked her out of it. By the time March came around, things started to change for the better; Will had proposed to Corynne, along with their parents' permission since they were minors, Melanie became pregnant, and Melanie, Kyle, Will, and Corynne were inducted into the school's trophy case. March was the greatest month that they all experienced, but one problem loomed over them: who was going to kill Jared?

* * *

"No you're too weak!" Kyle protested against Melanie's idea to go up and defeat Jared. 

"Who else will do it if not me?" Melanie argued, "You? Corynne? Will? I'm stronger than all three of you."

"Not right now you're not!" Kyle said as Deryck Whitehouse came strolling down the common room stairs.

"I'll do it," Deryck said as everyone looked at each other in horror.

"Absolutely NOT!" Melanie said as Deryck merely smiled.

"You really think you can do it?" Deryck asked almost with a chuckle, "Melanie's too weak and the rest of you aren't nearly as strong as Melanie is..."

"And you are?" Kyle interjected, "You're a third year. How can a third year possess as much power as a sixth year?" Deryck snapped his fingers and produced a long lasting flame. He shut the flame off his fingers and Kyle was not even amused until Deryck produced a gigantic fireball in his hand and shot fire through the entire common room carefully lighting every candle. Kyle, Melanie, Will, and Corynne just stared at him in wonder, awe, and amazement.

"How do you have such power?" Melanie asked.

"I've been practicing," Deryck said as Melanie stood up, brought Kyle, Will, and Corynne into a corner and discussed their situation.

"I say we let him do it," Melanie said as Kyle automatically protested.

"No, he's just a kid."

"So are the rest of us," Melanie said softly, "That's not a reason why he can't do it. He matches my power. I'm letting him do it. Who agrees?" Will and Corynne agreed to it. "Sorry three against one."

"Alright, Deryck, we have an accord," Melanie said reaching out a hand to shake his, but got an unusual shock when their hands touched.

"What was that?" Deryck asked looked at his hand. There was steam being ejected from his entire hand and the same happened to Melanie. Corynne, suddenly paying attention, said, "Do that again." So Deryck and Melanie held hands, but after a few seconds they let go and held their in pain.

"I knew it," Corynne said grabbing one of her books and opened to a chapter near the end of the book, "Deryck you possess an ancient power of erif and Melanie possesses the power of eci or fire and ice spelled backwards. The fire god, Alsester, and the ice goddess, Sibhca, were once lovers, but once Alsester accidentally killed all his twenty children Sibhca killed him and found another husband. This is why fire and ice are not comparable."

"So what does this mean?" Kyle asked.

"It says here that anyone who possesses these powers should never battle," Corynne said reading further, "if they do, the world is end."

"Perfect," Melanie said frustrated until she thought of an idea, "What if we teamed up?"

"I don't follow," Corynne said.

"I know fire and ice don't get along that's obvious," Melanie said going further, "If we worked together, freezing and heating, we could break anyone. How about it?"

"I don't know," Corynne said, "Are you strong enough?"

"I'm not sure," Melanie said as a painful sensation came over and she doubled over. She saw a vivid picture of a battle between Deryck and Jared. The outcome was good, Deryck had won, but everyone was dead. Melanie came back to reality breathing heavily and head searing.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked helping Melanie to her feet.

"Yea," Melanie said trying to breathe, "What was that?"

"A vision," Corynne said with her arms folded, "What did you see?"

"Deryck fought Jared and won," Melanie explained, but Kyle knew there was a catch.

"What else happened?" Kyle asked.

"We all died," Melanie said, "Deryck was the only one alive."

* * *

Days past and Melanie had no idea when her vision was going to come true so just as a precaution gathered fifth, sixth, and seventh years and trained them to possess power beyond the use of a wand. Week after week, the students practiced their powers as Melanie practiced her magic . April was now over and the weather changed drastically to summer like weather. May had approached rapidly and Melanie still did not know what to do about Jared, but that soon changed that night at dinner. 

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked Melanie who was turning her food, utensils, and goblet into solid ice blocks.

"I can't pick up anything," Melanie said frustrated touching Kyle's goblet and turning it, and the pumpkin juice, to solid ice.

"Hey I didn't even drink that yet!"

"Focus your energy," Deryck said, "I lit all my clothes on fire before. You're stressed. Focus your energy into one particular region of your body and force it to stay there until it is needed." Melanie closed her eyes and tried to focus; she put everything out of her mind and focused on keeping her new powers at bay. She could feel all the ice particles in her blood form one huge block and settle near her heart. She opened her eyes and noticed that she had turned herself into a human icicle. She could not move any of her body parts and at the worst possible time. Jared had attacked the school and her friends were out there fighting without her. She decided to do something she never attempted before. She closed her eyes again and tried to turn her cold blood to boiling, her cold heart to red burning wuth passion. She drew up enough rage towards Jared, enough love and passion towards Kyle, and love for her unborn child and friends she felt her body heat and the ice around her staretd to melt. She took a deep breath and melted away the rest of the ice. She got up, stumbled a bit, and looked around. JAred was picking off students left and right, several people were already dead, otehrs were severely injured including Kyle and Corynne.

Melanie spotted Jared, formed a huge fire ball covered in ice, and threw it at Jared. He ricasheyed backwards and hit a large pilar.

"Was that fire and ice?" Deryck asked.

"Yes it was," Melanie said walking over to her friends, "Are you guys alright?"

"No major injuries," Kyle said as Melanie healed his broken arm.

"What about the students?" Melanie asked healing Corynne's broken wrist, "How many are dead?"

"Will counted ten," Deryck said putting his wand in his back pocket.

"My dear Melanie," Jared said getting up and healing his bloody head, "How was hibernation?"

"Refreshing," Melanie siad smiling, "Leave my friends alone. I'm the one you want."

Jared laughed. "I don't want you." Sudden rumbling began to occur under their feet and from under the ground came the most feared wizard that ever lived with his snake like eyes, his nonexistent nose, and his glare of death.

"He does!"

"Voldemort," Melanie said under her breath. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it.

"Melanie Potter," Voldemort said lifting Melanie into the air without touching her neck, "I've waited a long time for this."

"Kepp waiting!" Deryck said taking out his wand, but Voldemort had already sent him flying across thhe room with a bright green light.

"Too bad," Voldemort said turning back to Melanie's frightened face, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to kill you."

"Of course you won't," Melanie siad cocky, "You don't have the guts to kill me."

"Melanie? What are you doing?" Kyle asked, "He will kill you."

"This piece of shit couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Melanie said. Voldemort smiled and threw his arm sideways causing Melanie to fly across the room and land ontop of Deryck and on a wooden table leg that had been broken off of the staff table. Kyle ran over to her and began to cry.

"Don't worry," Melanie said coughing up blood, "I'll be fine. Go and fight."

"I won't leave you," Kyle said holding her hand.

"Go and fight," Melanie said pushing him away, "I'll be there soon." Kyle and Melanie shared a kiss and he ran off. Melanie propped her legs up as well as her arms and slowly liefted herself off of the wooden table leg. She stood, looked at her now nonexistent wound, and searched for the power she had a while ago. Flames filled her left palm and ice filled her right palm. She fired fire at Voldemort which sent him soaring through the air, but he stopped himself and made his way toward Melanie who was now fighting other people.

She crashed to the ground with Voldemort ontop of her choking her.

"You know you're going to die," Melanie said as she tried to get Voldemort off of her.

"When?" Voldemort asked with a chuckle.

"Right now!" Melanie said as Voldemort saw fire in her eyes. Flames englufed his head and body as he ran off, but he only got about five feet before he collapsed and turned to ash. Jared saw that happened to his master and attempted to run, Melanie was too quick and turned him to ice. She walked over to him and looked into his frozen eyes.

"Goodbye!" she said kicking the sculpture to small pieces which turned to water and evaporated. She exhaled a breath of relief and turned around to see the aftermath. Ten were dead, several were injured, and a couple were severely injured. Kyle ran over to Melanie and hugged and kissed her several times.

"Thank god you're alive."

"Put Deryck over with dead," Melanie said wiping a tear from her face, "I have to heal some students."

* * *

"Is it over?" Corynne asked. it was June. Two months had passed since the massacre and everyone was getting ready to leave. 

"Is what over?" Melanie asked packing her clothes.

"The war," Corynne said as Melanie smiled.

"For you."

"What do you mean?" Corynne asked as Will and Kyle entered the room.

"I'm going away," Melanie said as disappointment fell upon everyone's face.

"Where?" Kyle asked.

"I'm training new Aurors in the East," Melanie siad closing her suicase, "Dumbledore offered it to me and I took it."

"What about us?" Will asked.

"What about you guys?" Melanie asked.

"Don't we get to come along?" Will asked as Kyle and Corynne folded their arms.

"Not this time," Melanie said picking up her suitcases and moving toward the door, but Kyle blocked her.

"We're not letting you leave," Kyle said smiling, "until you agree to let us come with you."

Melanie sighed and looked into Kyle's eyes, "Pack your things." Corynne and Will smiled and quickly packed their things, but Kyle stayed put.

"You're not packing?" Melanie asked as Kyle smiled.

"I've already packed," Kyle said as Melanie looked at him curiously, "I knew if we asked you you'd say yes so I packed already." Ten minutes later Corynne and Will and smiles upon their faces and smiles upon their faces.

"Where are we we going?" Corynne asked trying to keep her excitement to herself.

"Transylvania," Melanie said holding them holy water, stakes, and crosses.

"What are these for?" Corynne asked as Melanie smiled.

"Just incase."

"Of what?" she asked.

"Vampires you dunce," Will said rolling his eyes as he followed Kyle and Melanie down the stairs.

Corynne looked petrified. "But I don't want to meet a vampire. Melanie you can't be serious. I can't believe I'm doing this."


	14. The Streets of Transylvania

**hello everyone**

**here is the last chapter**

**comment pleez**

**The Streets of Transylvania**

The sky was dark and dismal, it had rained the night before which made the cobblestone streetss slippery, the air had an evil about it, and every shadow seemed to be a demon or something else.

"Where is our next target?" Will asked looking at a map that Kyle had bought a year before.

"Right here," Kyle pointed to a small dot on the map labeled Djormida, an ancient cemetary where they hoped to find not only Death Eaters, but vampires and demons as well.

"Alright let's go," Will said taking Corynne's hand and walking beside a very pregnant Melanie. Melanie was in her third trimester of her pregnancy and Corynne was not far behind; Corynne was eight months pregnant and birthdays together since their birthdays were two days apart.

"We've been hunting Death Eaters for weeks," Corynne complained, "Don't you think we should rest?"

"Do you want to keep moving?" Melanie said placing her hands on her stomach, "or do you want to sleep and get picked apart by something you can't see?"

"Nevermind," Corynne said as they just laughed.

* * *

Melanie and Corynne gave birth to two healthy boys names Aaron (Melanie) and Ryan (Corynne), Corynne, Will, Melanie, and Kyle got married a day apart, moved into a castle like house with five bathrooms, two kitchens, five baths, one powder room, a gigantic living room, a large den, a large attic, two garages, and a huge basement. They combined their money and could afford the large house, and they were only seventeen years old. Several years had past, seven to be exact, and their kids were now learning to use their powers. Melanie's son, Aaron, had complete control of all four elements (air, fire, water, and earth), Corynne's son, Ryan, could manipulate metals, transform and transfigure people and objects, he was an empath (reading people's minds) and manipulate time and space.

Year after year Ryan and Aaron's powers grew to unbelieveable levels, which made their mothers worry about them. The six traveled around Transylvania for four more years until Melanie and Corynne decided to ship them to England to attend Hogwarts.

The "brothers" decided to stay with friends during Christmas and Easter break while their parents hunted Death Eaters and vampires. Four years later Ryan and Aaron left school to bury Corynne. Corynne had been brutally murdered when the four were ambushed by two demons and a werewolf. They buried her in a local cemetary next to a man by the name of Liebowitz.

Ryan and Aaron continued their school work until yet again they had to leave to bury Kyle. Kyle had been attacked by a scavenger demon and had his heart harvested from his body. They buried him next to Corynne.

Ryan and Aaron graduated top in their class at Hogwarts, received awards for experiencal service to the school, a full scholarships to universties. They decided to take a year off and join their parents in hunting vampires and Death Eaters.

Melanie and Will eventually remarried, but not to humans. Melanie married a strapping young man who turned out ot be more than three hundred years old and a vampire, Will married a succubus, but when Melanie killed her for almost killing Will, he married a woman half vampire half human.

Ryan and Aaron went to school in Translyvania for four years until Aaron met an evil vampire queen, married her, and turned evil himself. Ryan married a native, human native, and gave Melanie two grandkids. Ryan was now twnety-two and had been married for a year, Aaron visited him occassionally, without his wife's permission.

"How are you?" Aaron asked as Ryan put his daughter, Celeste, to bed.

"I've been fine," Ryan said pouring a glass of water for Aaron, "How have you been?"

"Not good," Aaron said frowning, "my wife has died and I'm stuck taking care of the clan. I have no idea what to do. I'm only human."

"I couldn't tell you want to do," Ryan said rubbing his back with one hand, "You married into this world and now you're gonna have to find a way out of it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Aaron siad as Will burst through the door his face covered in blood, face scratched, and he fell in with two other people, a lady and an older gentleman.

Ryan hurried over to his father, "Dad, what happened?"

"I know who sent those creatures over to kill Kyle and Corynne," Will said trying to breathe.

"Who?"

"Dracula," Melanie said helping the lady and the older gentleman to thier feet.

"Perfect just perfect."


End file.
